Born To Die
by XTheGreatDetectiveBX
Summary: It turns out Ewan did know Kate. Pairing:Ewan/Kate. Warnings:AU, Spoilers,OCCness, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nancy Drew. Blah Blah. **

**A/N: I have no idea what possessed me to write this. Ewan/Sean was one of my favorite villains. I guess it's because I didn't suspect him and I don't think he was really evil like some of the others. Plus we don't know much about him. I don't know if he ever met Kate so this is AU. I ship Carson/Kate together forever but for some reason I ship Sean/Kate don't ask why. It's like how I ship Ned/Nancy and Frank/Nancy.**

**Warnings: Contains Spoilers, OCCness, AU,etc.**

**Summary: It turns out Ewan did know Kate.**

_When he first meets her the word beautiful immediately went through Sean's mind. Beautiful and Deadly. Sean had been in Cathedral for a while and Revenant just recruited him. He was pretty young and so was she still. _

"_I need your help I trust you Ewan." Kate tells him one day._

_Sean wishes she didn't. "I know. What do you need?"_

_Kate looks down and sighs. "I don't know if I can trust Moira." _

_He gives her some bugs to hide to spy on Moira. "These might help."_

"_Thank you Ewan." She says._

"_You're Welcome Kate. If you need anything just ask."_

_They meet together one day at "The Ten Raven Pub." _

"_You need to get out more Ewan." _

_At dinner Sean finds out about her husband and daughter. _

"_Your daughter's that old? You don't look a day over 19." Sean jokes playfully_

_Kate laughs "I'll take that as a compliment. Do you have any family Ewan?" _

_Sean smiles fades. "My mother…." he trails off and mentally curses. He shouldn't be getting so close to her._

_Kate nods not probing for more information about family. Kate knows that he's trying to protect them._

"_Having a family is tough Ewan. I know I can really trust you now. You wouldn't have told me about you family."_

"_Sean. Call me Sean, Kate." _

_She does. He kisses her one day. Out of the blue and she kisses him back. Then she regrets it. _

"_I love Carson, Sean."_

"_I know." _

_They don't talk about the kiss again. _

"_I'm getting close. I think I know where The Scientist is." _

"_Be careful Kate." 4 days later Sean gets a call form Revenant._

"_We need you to build us a car bomb Ewan." Sean knows what they're capable of and does it without hesitation. _

_He hears about Kate's death a couple hours later._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nancy Drew Or The Song Lyrics. Pairing: Ewan/Kate (Onesided?) Warnings: Contains Spoilers, OCCness, AU,etc. A/N: This is a squeal to my other piece "Born To Die" please read that first.

_ "And I will still love when you're no longer young and beautiful but, will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

Kate was dead and Sean built the bomb that killed her. Sean loved her and he was the reason she was gone.

"You did well Ewan, she may have hid The Scientist and the formula but we will find it. Continue your work as a double-agent." Revenant told him.

"Aye." was the reply that Sean gave.

Sean spends his time alone mourning Kate's death but, it doesn't feel right. Sean wants to turn himself in but knows he needs to protect his mother.

Sean drinks and plays the bagpipes alone in his bungalow.

Form that day on Sean is haunted by nightmares of Kate and her death.

About 9 years later he lures Kate's daughter Nancy to Scotland.

He almost broke down because she looks exactly like Kate.

He helps her as best as he can.

Sean tries to send the girl home but she refuses to listen to him.

When he drugs Nancy and that girl Zoe he makes sure that they can escape. Sean doesn't care he just wants it to be over. His mother is dying.

Sean just wants to be punished for what he did.

Nancy wins in the end just like he knew he would. She is after all Kate's daughter.

Sean is taken to a maximum security prison.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm sorry I killed you. I never wanted to hurt you...or Nancy. Please, Please forgive me."

For the first time in the longest time Sean Kent Davis sleeps peacefully without nightmares.


End file.
